


2019

by caprigender



Series: See you next doomsday [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Condoms, Gratuitous car wash scene, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Other, Safer Sex, Trans Male Character, discussion of future sight, gay human sex, i guess, in that the Mothman is trans, is probably the best description I have for what goes on here, ovipositor, ovipositor sounding, that becomes gay human/alien sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprigender/pseuds/caprigender
Summary: So why did Indrid Cold think that washing the Cryptonomica van was so damn important for the end of the world plans?
Relationships: Indrid Cold/Leo Tarkesian
Series: See you next doomsday [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507088
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	2019

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I meant to add a note here but I posted at like 2 am an forgot so now I’m back at 1 am days later to say
> 
> The car wash remark Vexed me so greatly it was basically the entire conception of this two-part smut series where Indrid’s fucking life mission is to get Laid before the world ends  
> So  
> That’s the power of Gay Fixation my dudes
> 
> Anyways I was worried I might be the only one who would care about this now that it’s months since Amnesty wrapped up but hey I can see now that some of y’all are reading it so Cheers I guess

The sun glistened and glinted through a thousand water droplets like a shower of cut jewels. Clusters of pearl like bubbles slid down over stripes of robins egg blue and soft teal. Indrid’s skin shone with water and sweat. His shirt plastered itself over the contours of his muscles, rippling with movement as he scrubbed salt scum and gravel dust from the surface of the Cryptonomica van. Indrid ran a hand through his hair, slicking the strands back into something haphazardly fashionable. He stood for a moment in that position, his hand on the back of his head, the pull of his arm tugging up the hem of his tank top ever so slightly on one side.

It wasn’t seasonal for a car wash. The early spring air was a bit too crisp and the sun kept sneaking out for smoke breaks behind cloud cover. If the world didn’t end that night at 9 pm, it would probably rain in a few days, which would make this man’s efforts pointless. And with the gift of his future sight, Indrid definitely knew that.

Leo watched this practice in futility from the Cryptonomica’s doorstep, his arms halfway through the motion of putting on a light spring jacket. He’d waited to put it on until he was outside, hoping that the wind would relieve the sweaty heat of a last minute training session. Now he just looked like a fool standing there and trying to get his body and his brain to work together to solve the problem of season-appropriate outerwear in the face of slick skin and clinging fabric. Leo felt a chill run up his spine, a little jolt that wasn’t just excitement, wasn’t just the awkward arousal of running into a man he’d hooked up with when he’d been about 20 years younger.

There was something unsettling about Indrid’s movements, something just a little bit off. Maybe his hands moved a little too lightly, he didn’t move his head as much as he moved his entire upper torso and when his neck did turn it seemed to turn a little too far and too smoothly, like it was overcompensating for something. Perhaps he held himself like there was something on his back. Perhaps his smile had a few more teeth than a mouth should have. Perhaps his shadow didn’t lay exactly like it was supposed to. Perhaps Leo wouldn’t have noticed all this if he hadn’t already known the truth. Wouldn’t have seen it except he’d seen the man’s true form just that very morning, huge, hulking, unmistakably alien.

The imposed hallucination that was Indrid Cold turned and flashed Leo one of those strange overcrowded grins.

“I believe you have some questions, Mr. Tarkesian.” He called out in that odd lilting voice. And was that a clicking undertone to each syllable? “I’m sure I’ll be able to answer most of them.”

Leo shrugged his jacket on the rest of the way, shrugged back into his senses, and made his way across the parking lot. “Yeah, I got some questions,” he said. The echo of his feet on the pavement seemed strangely loud in the quiet. Indrid gestured widely as if to say “go on, I am an open book” and for just a moment Leo’s attention was fixed on the way his nipples poked up against the clinging fabric of his shirt. His mind wrapped around the memory of the way they felt on his lips and tongue. Leo pulled his eyes back up to the other man’s face, which was smiling, smug, and vaguely self satisfied. He cleared his throat and quirked an eyebrow. “So, you’d uh… recommend hot yoga?”

-

“It’s hard to focus in on what’s important,” Indrid’s hands moved wildly as he tried to explain. He flicked water around Leo’s living room, dripped soap all over his rug. The towel in his hand was entirely forgotten except as a tool he could gesture with. “It’s like a wave of input. It’s like trying to watch tv on a hundred screens at the same time while you’re also directing the shots in every show on each of those screens and then you’re expected to be doing one of those spot-the-difference games to see what factors you need to control when the time comes. Most people can’t do it, even if they do have the Sight. And no one can do it as well as I can.” He seemed to remember that the cloth he was holding was a thing that had a purpose and absentmindedly began to blot the water from his clothes. “That doesn’t seem to be the way your future vision works, though.”

Leo shook his head, “Nah, no Highlights magazine games for me. Just weird dreams.” Now that Indrid was drying off, Leo moved automatically to rummage through the kitchen. Instinctive hospitality. “You want something to drink? I’ve got water. Could make some lemonade, too, or coffee.”

“Coffee would be excellent, thank you,” Indrid mused and Leo brought out the coffee grounds and filters. “So, how can you tell the difference between a regular weird dream and a weird dream that is a vision?”

Leo measured out four scoops into the percolator and grimaced. “It’s hard to describe. There’s a… feeling that goes along with visions. A mental flavor? It feels like when I’m talking to Minerva, which makes sense cause that connection is where the visions are supposed to come from anyways.”

Indrid appeared with a fascinated expression right by Leo’s elbow. “And they’re accurate? They all come exactly true?”

Leo moved to the sink to fill the coffee pot with water, certainly not to put more space between him and his unsettling guest. “I’ve been getting these visions for about fifty years, at least once every two months. Every single one of them came true.” Indrid made a little impressed sounding sigh. “Now that doesn’t mean I always interpreted them right the first time. They’re vague. Open to user error, you know?”

Indrid nodded, his eyes fixed on Leo’s face as he poured the water into the coffee machine, fixed in the pot and flipped the switch. His mouth peeled back in a slow, amused smile. “So, when you finally recognized me back then in the bar?”

Leo felt his face flush hot, remembered a vague sensation of Indrid’s teeth against his neck, his fingers digging into Leo’s back. “Yeah, that was odd. I don’t usually have visions that aren’t directly related to the Gate.” He paused and considered Indrid’s origins. Those long, careful fingers… how close were they to the real thing? The coffee pot gurgled behind him. “I guess, you’re pretty directly related to the gate after all.”

“I guess I am.”

Leo eyed Indrid with friendly suspicion. He looked up at the man’s damp tousled hair and a patch of soap bubbles he’d missed clinging to the dip of his temple. He thought about the world ending that night and things Indrid had said twenty years before. He folded his arms over his chest and leaned back.

“You knew I’d be here,” Leo said, “You said you’d see me next doomsday. So, you knew this was going to happen.”

Indrid tipped his head from side to side “Well, not exactly,” he admitted, “twenty years is a bit too far for even me to see with any accuracy. But I knew you’d be where you needed to be. I’ve seen a lot of potential apocalypses over the years, Leo Tarkesian.”

Leo nodded, thoughtful and slow. “Probably planned for a lot of them.”

“Naturally.”

“And that car wash you decided was so important,” Leo fixed Indrid with a piercing stare, “how is that gonna be crucial to our end of the world plans?” Indrid’s smile drooped ever so slightly and his face flushed red. An interesting reaction. Leo allowed himself half a grin. “Right, so the car wash was just important for your personal plans, was it?”

Indrid laughed and leaned in until Leo could feel Indrid’s breath on his neck. “Well, did it work?”

-

It shouldn’t have felt so familiar. They’d had one hook up in a grungy rv twenty years earlier. Kissing Indrid, wrestling him into the bedroom, pulling him down and wrapping himself in Indrid’s wiry arms shouldn’t have felt so much like coming home. It shouldn’t, but Leo had moths in his stomach instead of butterflies and his body wouldn’t stop screaming “Yes! Yes! Fucking finally!” Waves of heat poured through him and he pressed all of the warmth that was his body’s need against Indrid’s mouth, his hands, his hips. He was lost in it and he wanted to stay lost. 

Leo twined his fingers through Indrid’s hair and pulled him in for a kiss. Cold glass pressed against his face as the kiss knocked Indrid’s glasses slightly askew.

“Are you-“ Leo’s voice came out raspy and harsh, “Are you gonna take those off or what?”

“Hm? What?”

“The glasses, are you gonna take them off?”

Indrid huffed a surprised laugh as he finally realized what Leo was asking him. “I admit I wasn’t planning on it,” he said in between kisses, “Do you want me to?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“It’s much harder for me to kiss you without-“ Indrid gestured at his face, “compatible mouth parts.”

Leo laughed. “Guess I’ll just have to kiss you twice as much,” he said and was rewarded with a split second of flustered embarrassment before Indrid took off his illusion.

This close and in the dim lighting of Leo’s bedroom the change was felt more than seen. There was a sort of ripple in the air, a shiver as if the molecules around Indrid’s body all at once realized they were being deceived. Leo felt his chest pressed up against segmented chitin where only moments before he’d felt skin. He traced a hand across these new sensations, memorizing the change in texture. Leo pressed a thumb into the soft down between the seams and Indrid moaned soft and shaky against Leo’s hand. It was still Indrid’s voice. Impossibly Indrid’s voice coming from a twitching set of insect mandibles that Leo couldn’t make heads or tails of, and strangely enough that was what sealed it. Leo felt his heart jump at the sound of that moan, felt his stomach twitch and his cock pulse with need. His fingers twisted in Indrid’s hair again (still soft, the same fluffy texture) and pulled him down to press their foreheads together, sweet and sweaty. He pressed a kiss against Indrid’s nose, wrapped his legs around his waist and arched into the touch. He could feel the moment when Indrid’s hesitation left him and he pressed in as well. Strangely jointed hands traced every contour of Leo’s body. Large shadowy wings draped down to cover the whole of them. Clicking mandibles nibbled at the line of his jaw. Something long and ridged twisted where it pressed against Leo’s thigh.

Leo gasped. He reached down and wrangled the thing until it snaked up the leg of his boxers and rested slick against his dick. Leo gripped them both in his fist. Indrid’s… whatever it was twitched in his hand. Leo ran his thumb along the tip and felt as it opened up and wrapped closed around him, a soft sucking on his fingertip. “Do I wanna know what this is?” He asked, pressing his thumb in further. Indrid shuddered and moaned something into Leo’s neck. “What’s that?” Leo chuckled. His fingers twined around Indrid and gently squeezed, the thing thrashed in his hand, rubbing up against Leo’s aching cock with a delicious friction. “I didn’t catch that, you’re gonna have to speak up.”

Indrid gripped the side of his face and brought his mouth right up next to Leo’s ear. He could almost feel the movement of twitching mandibles as Indrid rasped, “It’s an ovipositor. It’s for laying eggs and-” Indrid gasped and trailed off. The ovipositor had twisted and let go of Leo’s thumb. Its open tip mouthed along the side of Leo’s dick.

Rolling the condom on himself was familiar and grounding. The smell of latex and lube centered Leo in the moment. Indrid’s ovipositor wrapped around the tip of Leo’s cock and for a second it was almost like getting a blowjob, almost like a mouth. Except Leo had his hand tangled in the shoulder ruff of Indrid’s fur, his body wrapped in the protective cocoon of Indrid’s wings, and just about every sense he had was singing with the novelty of this moment.

And Fuck the moment felt good.

Indrid slid down Leo’s cock slowly and shakily. Every inch he gained his hands gripped Leo tighter, digging into the flesh of his chest, his shoulders, his back. Leo forced his hips still. He leaned his head back and screwed his eyes shut, determined to let Indrid set his pace no matter how much he wanted to thrust. His chest heaved with his breathing as he finally felt himself bottom out and Indrid settled with a sigh on top of him.

The two of them sat there for a moment, not moving, just feeling the weight of each other’s bodies. The texture. The pressure. The strangeness of it all. 

Indrid shifted. Leo felt the movement of his ovipositor as it turned and then constricted around him. He cried out, tried to thrust and found that his hips were pinned to the bed, held in place, and Indrid was a lot stronger than his waifish disguise made him seem. The ovipositor flexed, a wave of continuous undulating motion that made Leo’s breath catch in his throat.

A cool, segmented hand reached up to stroke his hair and Leo opened his eyes. Indrid stared at him with enormous red eyes unblinking and focused. For a moment Leo’s instincts kicked in. Pinned down and watched by something incredibly Not Human he had a surge of adrenaline and the urge to grapple. But his adversary cooed softly in Indrid’s voice, somehow both unsettling and soothing, and another stroke of his dick had Leo melting back into bliss. Indrid hovered over him, protective and solid, stroking Leo’s hair and humming to the rhythm of Leo’s throbbing. Leo unclenched his fist from the bedsheets, moved between their tightly pressed bodies, the slick skin and soft lined segments. He wrapped his hand gently around Indrid’s ovipositor and felt the mothman shudder in response. A slight squeeze and Indrid was gasping, his sleeve squeezing around Leo in spasms. Leo felt his endurance wearing thin, felt the building tension in his gut that told him he wasn’t going to last much longer.

Leo gripped Indrid’s ovipositor just above where the bulge from his cock ended. He flexed his fingers, ran his thumb over the lube slick exterior and smiled to himself as he watched Indrid begin to fall apart.

His body shuddered again. Soft stripes of fur tickled Leo’s chest and stomach. Indrid’s eyes didn’t close, Leo wasn’t sure if they could, but stayed wide and hot and focused. Those eyes. They were straight from a horror film, no doubt about that. Leo felt almost paralyzed under their gaze, his gut twisting up against the arousing discomfort of being Seen with a capital S. He kept his fingers moving and pressed his face against Indrid’s shaking hand.

It wasn’t like how it was before, not exactly. How could it have been? With Indrid’s body changed so deeply and even Leo’s a similar shape but decades older, it couldn’t have been the same. And even without the big changes, even between the same people even on the same day it’s never entirely similar. The strangers who met in a small bar at the end of the world were not the same as the clairvoyant and the defender of humanity who parted the next morning. The New York Chosen one was not the same as the small town general store manager was not the same as the man who stood with his mouth open watching someone very strange wash a car that wasn’t his. And the man doing the car washing was not the same as the man who had barged into the apocalypse meeting that morning foretelling doom and was not the same as the unsettling artist or the strange, alien creature in self exile wrapped up in admiration of humanity. And in the end, compatibility is about how all the many different versions of people seem to fit together. With his hands wrapped around Indrid’s ovipositor and their bodies pressed together, Leo thought they fit pretty well. He stroked down the alien appendage slowly, wanting to find the place where it met the rest of Indrid’s body, wanting to take his sweet time with it.

Indrid flinched with a small gasp of “oh no” and Leo froze.

“What’s wrong?”

Indrid didn’t answer but his grip on Leo’s cock began to tighten into something almost unbearable. Leo bit his lip and was about to ask again when he felt the bulge press against the other side of his hand and things began to click into place.

“Hey, Indrid, you alright?”

“M-hm,” the mothman choked out, “just thought I could last a little bit longer, I guess.”

“Right, right,” Leo said, “I mean, I’m pretty much done for, too, if you keep that up.” It was true. He could already feel the buildup reaching towards that tipping point. “Ah fuck, pretty much there already.”

Indrid shifted again and Leo felt another hand wrap around his cock. The silhouette of it smoothed out through the flesh of Indrid surrounding him but the grip was firm and insistent. It stroked him, slowly at first with hissing starts and stops as Indrid whimpered, then faster, pushing through his obvious overstimulation. Leo groaned and let his eyes flutter closed, let his back arch, let his hips thrust desperately and useless.

Leo slipped his hand over Indrid’s and came with a grunt. Indrid’s ovipositor spasmed again and slipped free. Something sticky and viscous spilled over Leo’s stomach followed by three soft yet solid oblong… eggs. That’s what they were. Leo shivered, not in disgust but not entirely out of arousal. There was a lot of overwhelmingly New stuff going on. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to process it all before the world ended.

Indrid pushed himself up off of Leo’s chest. “Oh my,” he began, “I‘m sorry, I haven’t... It- it’s been a while and usually my disguise suppresses…” he trailed off, looking down at the mess on Leo’s stomach.

“It’s fine,” Leo said and he was not surprised but more amused to realize that it really was. It was fine. It was nice even. Indrid looked a little less than convinced, or maybe Leo just didn’t have the hang of reading moth expressions yet. His dick was beginning to go soft. Leo peeled off the condom, tied it and tossed it in the garbage by the bed. The sticky mess on his stomach got wiped up with tissues and also tossed in the bin by the bed. He picked up one of the eggs. “So, uh, is it weird to just throw these away?”

Indrid laughed. It was a bit more chittery sounding, but it was definitely recognizable as a laugh. “I usually get rid of them, myself. Can’t have weird insect eggs turning up anywhere the FBI can get a hold of them.”

Leo nodded. “Although, if the world is ending tonight at least you won’t have to worry about all that hiding anymore.”

“Hm, true,” Indrid agreed, “maybe I shouldn’t be trying to stop this thing.”

Leo snorted and wrestled Indrid back down to the mattress. “Alright. I’m sick of shop talk. It’s pillow talk or nothing.”

“You were the one who brought it up,” Indrid teased. He trailed his fingers through Leo’s hair. Sticky fingers. Leo made a mental note to take a quick shower later. “You’re sure it’s alright?” Indrid asked, “the eggs, the… everything?”

Leo looked at Indrid, glowing red eyes, hulking winged body, chitinous chest plates getting tacky with drying come. He made a mental note to ask Indrid if he wanted to share a shower with him later and his stomach flipped over at the thought. Leo pulled Indrid close and placed a kiss directly above his twitching mandibles. “Only if you promise we can do it again sometime.”


End file.
